youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Howell
Daniel James Howell (born ), known by his YouTube channel name danisnotonfire, is a popular English YouTube celebrity, vlogger, comedian, radio host, and Internet personality. About He was born in Wokingham, Berkshire, England. He currently lives in London, England with his best friend, and fellow YouTuber, Philip Michael Lester (aka AmazingPhil). Dan is 6'3" tall (6 ft 3 in/191 cm). Dan uploaded his first YouTube video on 16 October 2009, titled "Hello Internet," having previously watched YouTubers for three years. He started making videos when a few friends, including Phil Lester, convinced him to upload videos to his own channel. Dan attended Manchester University in 2010, studying Law, but dropped out after a year, as he realized law was not a path he was able to take, and it made him upset and angry. He eventually dropped into a stage of existential crisis (of which he is still dropping in and out of), and took a gap year off - never to return, as he decided to pursue a career as a YouTuber instead. As of January 2013, Dan and Phil have their own radio request show on BBC Radio 1. However, in September 2014, they changed up the show so it is now called the “Internet Takeover." It is still at the same time on Mondays at 9:00pm, but now, a YouTuber or internet star comes in every week to host the show. Dan and Phil still do the show the first Monday of every month. Dan and Phil eventually ran out of YouTubers, and now tend to do the show every week themselves, with the rare occasion of a YouTuber, which most of the time has already appeared on the show, reappearing. In April 2013, Dan and Phil traveled to New York on behalf of Fuse, where they interviewed Fall Out Boy during their comeback tour. Along with Phil, he is also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. Its legacy was carried to their radio show. The Super Amazing Project now has 2 brand new hosts. Dan and Phil have also created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play video games and record it. They made this channel in September 2014 after turning their radio show into the "Internet Takeover," leaving them more free time. On March 27, 2015, Dan announced, with his friend Phil, that they wrote a book together called The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire. It was released October 8, 2015, and it apparently includes what really happened in Vegas. Along with the book, Dan and Phil will also be touring around the world to promote their book and meet fans. The tour, called The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire, kicked off on October 8, 2015 in Glasgow, Scotland. , Dan Howell, PJ Ligouri and Chris Kendall at Vidcon 2013.]]Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1, 2015, announcing the same day that it was just an April Fools joke. However, many fans believe that they will somehow find a way to use it by posting videos that aren't fit for either of their channels or their gaming channel. He is part of the "Fantastic Foursome" with Phil Lester (aka AmazingPhil), Chris Kendall (aka Crabstickz) and PJ Liguori (aka KickthePJ). Awards and nominations In 2012, Howell was voted "Hottest Lad of the Year" by readers of the web magazine Sugarscape. In 2013, Howell and Lester were voted the UK’s favorite radio presenters and winners of the Sony Golden Headphones Award, presented by the Sony Radio Academy Awards, for Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1. In the same year, Howell placed first runner up in Sugarscape's Hottest Lads of 2013, a competition he had won a year before. He came in second to best friend Phil Lester. In 2014, Dan, along with Phil was nominated for the 'Best internet Collaboration' award for the Teen Choice Awards. Dan was also nominated for and won the Lovie Internet Person of the Year, for the Lovie Awards. Radio career It was announced in November 2012, that both Dan and Phil will host BBC Radio 1's request show, on Sundays 7pm.-9pm, starting on January 13, 2013. The show is fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get it played ("fan wars"). On the website, music videos are shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. In August 2013, Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favorite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. Sundays, 7.00pm- 9.00pm (UK Time), Radio 1 Request Show (a.k.a The Dan and Phil Show) with Phil Lester: * The radio show timing has been changed to Mondays from 9:00 pm – 10:00 pm (UK Time) as of September 1st, 2014, and is now known as the "Internet Takeover". Trivia * He voiced Male Technician #1 in the Disney movie 'Big Hero 6' (UK cinema version). * His hair is naturally a more wavy side of curly, but he straightens it, as he hates his so called 'hobbit hair'. * He and his best friend Phil (AmazingPhil) are massive fans of Muse, and their favorite album by the band is 'Origin of Symmetry'. Dan is also a big fan of the American rapper Kanye West. * He used to include a "sexy endscreen dance" at the end of his older videos. * His favorite colors include black, white & gold. * He used to mention British television host and cookbook writer Delia Smith a lot in his videos. * One of his favorite snacks is Maltesers. * Dan once mentioned, jokingly, that his favorite onomatopoeia is "microwave". * He can play the piano and the drums. * Dan was ranked 5th place in the Top 10 YouTube Lifestyle Vloggers video of WatchMojo.com's "TopX" series. * He is the creator of the popular mobile app The 7 Second Challenge ''along with Phil Lester. * He wrote the best-selling book ''The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire along with Phil Lester. * Dan and Phil created a Sims 4 charecter named Dil Jamechal Howlter. His name is a combination of their names. He is featured in many videos on their gaming channel, and recently proposed to his girlfriend Tabitha. She accepted. In a recent episode, he got married to Tabitha. External links * Second Channel * Gaming Channel (with Phil Lester) * YouNow * The Super Amazing Project (with other YouTubers) * The Dan and Phil Show for BBC Radio 1 (Every Monday), 9-10pm GMT Gallery DanBBC1Promo.jpg|Promotional Image for Dan & Phil's BBC Radio 1 Show B6WthdlCYAAApzO.jpg|Dans Twitter Icon (January 3, 2015- January 30, 2015) aaqdaQeJ.jpeg|Dan's Twitter Icon (January 30, 2015- February 14, 2015) QbCk6Y52.jpeg|Dan's Twitter Icon (February 14, 2015 – Present) Dan and phil.gif FAVE YES.gif tumblr_inline_neute2rsP61sk6izv.gif Dan dancing.gif Dan.gif tumblr_ncmp69Yjrm1rypewvo4_250.gif tumblr_nernmqNBUf1t5m7smo1_500.gif tumblr_nhf2j9zKx81tmw21zo1_500.gif Dan Howell icon - 1.png Dan howell.jpg YouTube Wiki profile - Dan.png O-DAN-facebook.jpg Dan7.jpg Danandphil.jpg Frozen Dan Gif.jpg Dan vs Kristen Stewart.png Dant.png Dan and Phil.gif Dan Howell.png Danisnotonfire.jpg Dan cutie.jpg Dan ripping shirt off.gif Danny Howelly.gif Fantasic Foursome.gif Fantastic foursome.jpg tumblr_nerjttUwWR1rjw0bqo1_250.gif IMG 6522.JPG|Dan & PJ with Spider-Man Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2010